synthetikfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons You're going to need some weapons to take down Kaida Corporation's rogue minions - but fortunately, there are plenty to go around. SYNTHETIK features 66 base weapons, most of which are available in 17 different variants, like Recoil Stabilized, Heavy, Relic, and so on. For a full breakdown of possible variants, see the Weapon Variants page. You can hold up to three weapons at any time, but you can never get rid of or replace your starting pistol. Pistols Each run, you start with just a pistol. Before beginning, you have a choice of six pistols depending on your chosen class; four are shared between all four classes, and two choices are class-exclusive (for a total of twelve different pistols). Pistols do high headshot damage but fairly low normal damage, so precision shooting is essential for getting the most out of them. Sub-Machine Guns Mid-low capacity, typically fully automatic, with a high rate of fire, sub-machineguns excel at dealing with enemies up close. Shotguns Low capacity and largely semi-automatic, shotguns are powerful but slow to fire. They're most effective up close, but are still fairly effective at mid-range. The Guardian class deals 5% more damage with Shotguns and gains 5% more XP for kills made with Shotguns. At Guardian Level 5, they increase accuracy and reload/ejection speed with Shotguns, and at Guardian Level 15 they increase the magazine capacity of their Shotguns by 20%. Assault Rifles All-rounders, Assault Rifles tend to have a good balance of range, firepower, capacity, and rate of fire. The Commando class deals 5% more damage with Assault Rifles and gains 5% more XP for kills made with Assault Rifles. At Commando Level 5, they also increase the magazine capacity of their Assault Rifles by 6. Precision Rifles Slow firing and slow to reload, but with deadly headshots, Precision Rifles can inflict massive damage in the hands of a skilled sharpshooter. The Rogue class deals 5% more damage with Precision Rifles and gains 5% more XP for kills made with Precision Rifles. At Rogue Level 5, they can fire and reload Precision Rifles much faster. Machine Guns Leaning towards high capacity and mid-high rate of fire, machine guns have similar performance to Assault Rifles but tend to take longer to reload. Launchers/Hazardous Devices that launch explosive or other unusual munitions, these weapons are difficult to use but do quite a lot of damage when used correctly. They can typically also engage multiple enemies at once. The Specialist can carry 35% more max ammo for these weapons, and receives 5% more XP for kills with these weapons. At Specialist Level 5, they increase the magazine capacity of these weapons by 25% and can reload them faster. Other There are a few weapons that don't fit into any other category, either due to being extremely exotic or very unusual. Mastery When getting kills or clearing jams with a weapon, you gain Mastery with that weapon type in particular, and this Mastery persists through playthroughs. This only applies to that specific weapon type, not weapon group; for instance, Mastery with the P33 Compact will not transfer to other pistols. Mastery unlocks a fourth upgrade/modification slot at Level 10, and high mastery levels reduce the chances of the weapon jamming during use.